Everywhere
by ploski3113
Summary: Meredith and Derek grew up together and always planned to get away. But what happens when one of them ditch the plan? MerDer songfic Based on the song Everywhere By Tim McGraw
1. Prologue

Derek Michael Shepherd smiled to himself as he sat in his apartment

Derek Michael Shepherd smiled to himself as he sat in his apartment. He was just starting Med. School at 23 years old. He never thought his plan would actually get him this far. He had made this getaway plan when he was 12 years old. He and Meredith Grey had. They planned to go to college then med. school and become millionaires by being the best surgeons in the world. They were so young at the time that they had no idea what it really meant. But both of their parents were surgeons so it had to be an okay job. Derek always kept to the plan, reminding Meredith everyday of it. It wasn't until they were both graduating that they actually talked about putting the plan in action. Derek could remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"Meredith! Wait up!" Derek chuckled while chasing Meredith.

She turned, still running and grinned at him, her hair lightly tapping her face. She giggled seeing him so far behind and replied, "No way! If I wait for you to catch up I'll already be dead! Besides," She added, "I want the bean bag!"

She whipped her head back around and raced even faster toward the old tree on top of the hill. Meredith, Derek, and Derek's dad, Michael built the treehouse when they were both 10 years old. Ever since then whenever one of them had to talk or they had a problem or needed to get away they met at the treehouse. They wanted beanbag chairs to go in the tree house but the drug store only had one at the time so they always raced to see who would get to sit in it. Derek knew that they could always get another one now but he loved to see her fight him for it everytime.

_We were born in this little town_

_Growin' up I was countin' down_

Every single day

'_til we made our get-away_

Meredith raced toward the tree house and reached the wooden ladder. She picked and grabbed each bar flying up toward the sky until she reached the top. When she finally set her converse covered feet on the weathered floor she threw herself straight into the vanilla smelling blue beanbag. Around three minutes later she heard deep breaths. She lifted her head to see a finger and then one hand plop onto the wooden floor.

Then another hand appeared, and soon enough so did Derek, who was deeply breathing. "Mer! I,I,I," Derek took a deep breath, "wait up!" He then sat on the red covered carpet part of the treehouse floor. Derek put a hand to head and tried to catch his breath.

"Jeez Der don't die we didn't even get to med. school yet!" Meredith observed in a joking manner.

Derek looked up to her with a serious look on his face. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," He started. "I think now is the time to put the plan in action."

Derek grabbed Meredith's cold hand and scooted closer toward her. Meredith whipped her hand away from Derek's and stood up to start pacing.

"Are you insane? Derek! That plan was just a joke! It was never supposed to be," She put two fingers up to signal how stupid she sounded,"put into action!" She slapped his shoulder and continued, "My mother would kill me if I went to med. school Derek. She would kill me if I left here." She paused and grabbed his hand again she stared into his priecing blue eyes, "so I um thi-think that um um," Meredith had trouble trying to say what she had to say.

_But you said you could never see yourself_

_Tryin' to make a life anywhere else_

Derek knew what she was trying to say she he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly while shaking his head. "No! No! No! You aren't quitting on me! You AND me are BOTH leaving! Not just, oh god! Mer! No!" Derek said faster and faster,his voice cracking.

Meredith looked at him with tears in her eyes and quickly looked down. She shook her head and whispered "I'm sorry Derek but you're on your own."

_This would be your home_

_And I was on my own_

She released herself from his grip and ran to the door. Derek sat there in shock. He was sweating and felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and served on a sliver platter. He was frozen. It wasn't until Meredith was almost out of view and looked back when he felt something. Standing there with only her head left in view she took one last look at him. A connection tore though the room. It was a bond that they shared with only each other. Be able to feel each other's emotions.

Derek opened his mouth but nothing came out so he shut it and waited for his voice box to open, when it did he said shakily, "But I love you Meredith Grey."

Meredith wouldn't look into his eyes, "I," she started in a soft hushed tone, "am so sorry." A lone tear made her way down her withered check..

"Goodbye" she said in a sharp tone.

Derek felt his heart rupture into two. He shut his eyes and swallowed what pride he had left toward the undermost part of his parched throat. "Goodbye Meredith." He threw out in a monotone.

Meredith then ripped her fingers to the succeeding bar and in no time was departed. As soon he Derek could no longer apprehend her footsteps he crawled to the beanbag that just moments ago occupied the love of his life, his best friend. And he cried. He cried because he was alone. He cried for the plan. But particularly he cried for Meredith.

END FLASHBACK

_But ever since you said good-bye_

_I've been out here on the wind_

Derek whipped a tear off his check that had tumbled while his mind was on vacation at that very painful memory. He hardly ever thought of Meredith. Okay now he was kidding himself. He thought of Meredith every minute of every hour of everyday.

_And baby you would be surprised_

_All the places you have been_

_I've seen you in.._


	2. New Mexico? No, Arizona

So here is the second chapter! I am working on the third as soon as I post this! Hope you all like it! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to MerDerGirl, McMackenzie,iluvderekshepard,YouCouldBeHappy,francetwo, and kaygirlrach. The six people who reviewed my first chapter. :

* * *

Derek moved. He would find a new place to settle and then something would remind him of Meredith and he would move. He would move apartments, move colleges, move cities, and move states, he was a pro at moving.

_And baby you would be surprised_

_All the places you have been_

_I've seen you in.._

He thought of his first adventure. Just a sore two weeks after Meredith and his fight, he was on his way to Albuquerque, New Mexico. He was planned to attend Apollo University starting a week from the day. Now when you thought New Mexico, you thought desert right? Really dry and sand blowing in whirlpools of wind. Yeah will so did Derek, that was until he arrived to the place. He had to wait at the airport for four hours just to go outside and hail a cab just because of a bit of snow. Okay maybe 3 feet is more than a bit/ And softly falling snow wasn't right either, it was a straight out blizzard.

_Albuquerque_

_Waitin' out a blizzard_

FLASHBACK

Derek had finally made his way toward the exit something caught his blue eyes. A woman. She was perched on a bench near the doors and hugging a lavender duffel bag. The mysterious woman glanced up and smiled. The connection made Derek gasp. The olive green eyes that were slashing into his own shining blue eyes were eyes he had gotten to love, the eyes how Meredith Grey. It was if the whole world had locked still. Everything was shifting in slow motion. Derek felt his heart start to beat accelerate he felt as if he couldn't breath. She giggled and grinned even more brightly, if that was possible. She waved her perfectly manicured hand in the direction of Derek and her hair flattened to her shoulders making a perfect landing. Her face was glowing, almost as if she was on fire. Derek went to step closer when she disappeared.

"Mer?!" He frantically called out. Nothing. Derek groaned, he knew that that was just his heart playing tricks on him, once again. Derek couldn't believe it, he could've swore it was her in the flesh. He dramatically sighed and trotted back into the airport where he acquires some other one way ticket. This time to Arizona. He couldn't sojourn somewhere that reminded him of Meredith Grey.

END FLASHBACK

Derek told his parents that New Mexico just wasn't right for him. He said that the people were different. HE didn't really lie to his parents though, New Mexico wasn't right for him because the people weren't Meredith Grey.

_Arizona_

_Dancin' 'cross the desert_

FLASHBACK

Derek was fine. He had moved his life to Arizona and gotten into an exceptional University. It wasn't until two months of living there that Derek decided he needed to get out and about. He settled to go for a drive and look out for good places to hang out. That was his first mistake, leaving his safe haven, his home. His second mistake was taking a right hand turn toward the desert sand lands instead of a left to the town center. He kept driving but all he would ever see was sand. Sand and the hot sun beating down upon it. He determined to stop driving and get some air. So he pulled over to the side of the deserted desert road and leaned against his car. He needed to get her off his mind. He was staring into the waves reflecting off the tan stones when his ears perked up. He heard a giggle. But not just any giggle, a Meredith Grey giggle. He whipped his head around in many different directions to finds her. It couldn't be his heart this time. He heard her! She was there somewhere! He ran straight forward having no idea of where he was going. He gazed to his left and was in heaven. Meredith Grey was there. She was spinning in circles in his favorite sundress of hers, a halter, red with white stripes. With each spin she took the skirt would whirl round and round. She was soaking up the sun and giggling. Her hair was in golden curls bounce off up her back toward the sky. Derek was memorized. Derek didn't want his eyes to depart from her. But he had to blink and as soon as he did, she was gone. Derek didn't say a note but he did move. He moved back to his car. He moved out of his apartment. He moved to the airport. He moved out of Arizona and moved into California.

END FLASHBACK

Derek sighed once more as he remembered even more painful memories. He took a glance toward the clock and gasped. He had a class starting in 20 minutes at the other end of campus. He rushed to grab his keys and leather jacket. The only thoughts circling his mind as he left was if could actually learn something in class today instead of day dreaming about Meredith.

* * *

So? How did you like it?? Anyways I got 225 people to read this and only SIX reviews! Come on people! It really motivates me to see reviews. Even if it is just a "Good job!" or a "Its alright"... Anyways I am not updating this until i get at least TWENTY reveiws.

Love,

Emma


End file.
